Descendant: 1x04 Dead & Alive
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: Jim revives a young woman who Aiden later befriends after he learns she shares the gift after she has a near death experience. Meanwhile, Andrea tells Steve about her gift and his reaction is not what she expects.


**I do NOT own Ghost Whisperer. ENJOY! **

**This fic is very hard to write but I write it for the fans who read it. There is one major episode coming up 1.06 "Cursed" where one of our characters will be extremely hurt and his/her life will be on the line for that whole episode. **

**PLEASE COMMENT.**

**1.04 "Dead & Alive"**

The moon glistened on the house, Megan walked in the bedroom Aiden followed behind her "Thank god that is over with, I hate wearing penguin suits oh and next time make sure you know the dress code next time please" Aiden said to Megan as he was taking off his suit. The couple had just gotten back from an engagement party. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad" Megan said as she tried to unzip her dress. "Oh please I was practically the only one there in a penguin suit" Aiden said. "No there was that other guy there who was at that table" Megan said fighting to unzip her dress "damn zipper" she mumbled. Aiden walked over and helped her "And that was the waiter for your FYI" Aiden said as she pulled her night wear of the drawer. Aiden stared at her as she put it on. "What" she asked. "Oh no not tonight, its late and plus I have to study and I have class early tomorrow morning" she said as she started to laugh and get in to bed and grabbed her book off the night stand. Aiden climbed over her and kissed her "I thought you were good at multi-tasking" he asked her as he kissed her. Megan pushed her book aside and kissed him. The phone started to ring "haha saved by the phone" Megan reached over and picked it up "Hello" she said. Aiden started kissing her neck. "Hey Meg, sorry if I woke you, is my son there" Jim asked her over the phone. Aiden could hear him talking. Aiden mouthed "No, I'm not here" he mouthed to her. Megan smiled "Yeah he's right here in fact" she said and handed Aiden the phone. Megan laughed. "Hey dad. What's up" Aiden said. "A patient was brought into the hospital tonight and she died and came back a minute later and now she is talking to no one in her room, if you catch my drift" Jim said. "Ok well I'll stop by in the morning than" Aiden said. "I was kind of hoping you could come by now while I'm on my shift" Jim said. "Dad it's like 2 am and I'm kind of busy right now" Aiden said. "Aiden, I'm sure what your trying to do right now can wait" Jim said "Just get here" Jim said and hung up. Aiden hung up the phone, Megan laughed. "I'll be back soon" Aiden said and kissed her. Aiden got up and put pants and a shirt on. "Be careful" she said. "I will" Aiden said and kissed her again "Wait one more" Megan said. Aiden kissed her again. "One more" she said. He kissed her "Ok now you know this is not fair" Aiden said. Megan laughed "I love you too" Megan said. "You too" Aiden said and left the room.

Aiden walked into Rockland Memorial Teaching Hospital and met up with his dad on the second floor. He seen Jim standing by a room looking through the glass "Hey dad" Aiden said to Jim and stared in the room. "Oh hey bud" Jim said. Aiden stared in the room watching the young woman talk to the ghost that was in her room believing it was an actual person "What's her case" Aiden asked. "Her name is Olivia Campbell she's a senior at Rockland U, she was in an accident tonight at the tracks, she smacked her head on a pole or something and she lost alot of blood when she smacked her head and her alcohol level was a little high, but the police aren't really worried about but she supposedly died in the ER and she was bought back to life when one of the doctors here were able revive her, when officers questioned her about what happened she said she just lost her footing and smacked her head on the tracks" Jim explained to Aiden. "Ok, well I'll go talk to her and get her story" Aiden said. Aiden walked in Olivia's room, Olivia was sitting up on the bed talking to the ghost who she thought was a real person "Hi Olivia, my name Aiden Clancy" Aiden said as he shut the door. Olivia stood up "Olivia Campbell but you already knew that. Nice to meet you. This is my friend Sarah. How can I help you" she asked him. "Nice to meet you" Aiden said to Sarah, Sarah nodded. "Well I just wanted to ask you a few questions on what happened at the tracks" Aiden said. "Was anybody else there with you" he asked her. "No" Olivia said. "How do you know Sarah" Aiden asked her. "Oh she's my best friend" she said. "Oh ok" Aiden said. "Why do you asked" Olivia asked him. "Because Sarah that girl your talking to isn't alive, it's her spirit" Aiden said. Olivia laughed "Oh god your one of those nut jobs aren't you" Olivia said. Aiden picked up her shoe and threw it at Sarah and it went right through her. Olivia jumped up out of her bed "Why the hell can I see her if she is dead" Olivia said. "Because you can see ghosts now since your near death experience" Aiden said. Olivia looked at Aiden shockingly.

Main Credits

The sun cracked through the blind's in Jim and Melinda's room. Jim got in bed with Melinda after taking a quick shower and changing. Jim wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, Melinda turned around and kissed him "When did you get in" she asked sleepily. Jim kissed her "Oh about 15 minutes ago or so" Jim said. Jim kissed her again "What are you doing" Melinda asked him becoming fully alert. "Nothing. I just missed you thats all" Jim said and kissed her again. "I missed you too" Melinda kissed him back and climbed over him. Jim pulled off her shirt as they continued to kiss. Meanwhile, Andrea was in her room trying to decide what to wear, Andrea pulled a few shirts out of her closet "Too pink" she threw the pink shirt on the ground. "Too kiddy" she said and threw the blue shirt on the ground. "UGH, why can't I find anything to wear. It's picture day, I have to look hot" she said. Andrea's cell phone beeped, she ran to her bed and read the text message. Meanwhile at Aiden and Megan's, Megan was snuggled up against Aiden, his arm was wrapped around her. The alarm clock started to beep, Aiden hit snooze, Megan sat up "Where you going" Aiden asked her. "To get ready for class" Megan said and yawned. "Oh come on lay with me for a while" Aiden said as he pulled her back down with him "plus I set the clock 15 minutes ahead you got plenty of time" he said and kissed her. They both laid there "So what are you going to do today" she asked him. "Well I have to go back to the hospital and see that girl" he said. "So she has the gift" she asked him. "Yep" he said "So how is Taylor taking the pregnancy" he asked. "How did you know that" she asked. "I heard her tell you and Samantha" he said. Megan sat up "Aiden, you can not tell Jake, he doesn't know yet. She is so afraid to tell him about it" Megan said. "I know and I haven't said anything or will I" he said. "Thank you" Megan said and kissed him. "So you want me huh" he said. "What" she said. "I can feel your urges. You really want it" he said. Megan laughed. They both kissed. "Yeah but later" she said and got up out of bed.

Aiden walked in Olivia's room "Hey. How you doing" Aiden asked Olivia who was putting on her shows. Olivia looked up "Oh Hi Aiden" Olivia responded "What are you doing here" she asked him. "Well you know I figured we could talk about your gift and I'll show you the ropes on how to use your gift and cross spirits over" Aiden said. "Thanks but no thanks, I'm just gonna take the psychological counseling and be on my way. I'm not a freak" she said. Aiden looked offended "I'm sorry but are you implying I am one" he asked her. "Uh no. I'm just saying I'm not that... Look just tell me how to shut this damn ghost Dar off and I'll be on my way" Olivia said. "Olivia, that is just the thing you can't shut it off. Your stuck with it forever and spirits are going to ask you for help whether you like or not and you have to help them cross over into the light" Aiden said. "I'm sorry but I'm not doing this crack job" Olivia said and grabbed her bags and left the room. Aiden went after her "Why is it so hard to believe, the evidence is right in front of you" Aiden said as he pointed to a ghost in the hallway that was dripping in blood. Olivia looked "Ugh that is disgusting" she said as she took a quick glance at the ghost. "Olivia you were given this gift for a reason, use it right" Aiden said as they both walked outside of the hospital. "Look if I have a problem can I call you or something" Olivia asked him. "Yeah sure" Aiden said and wrote down his number and gave it to her. "Thanks" Olivia said and walked to her car. Aiden walked the opposite way and went across the street to his mom's shop.

Aiden walked in the shop "Hey baby, your dad told me about that girl. How is she" Melinda asked. "Thinks I'm crazy, what else is new" Aiden said and sat down in the chair "So come on what do I do" Aiden asked her. "Just help her. Show her the ropes. Is there a ghost attached to her" Melinda asked. "Yeah, I think so. It's her friend Sarah. Mom, can I borrow your laptop" Aiden asked Melinda "Yeah go ahead" she said. Aiden got up and walked over to where the laptop was and starting searching the archives in for Sarah McCallister, Melinda watched over his shoulder, Aiden pulled up an article on the computer "3 college students playing on Railroad tracks end in disaster when 23 year old Olivia Campbell hit her head on the tracks, she fell into a coma as authorities rushed her to the hospital" Aiden read. "Oh come on nothing about how Sarah died" Aiden said and looked at Melinda. Melinda's cell phone started ringing "it's Ashley's daycare" she said as she picked up her cell phone. Melinda talked on the phone for a while and than hung up "Mom, is she ok" Aiden asked her. "I don't know, they said she is running a fever. I'm going to go get her" Melinda said. "Want me to lock up" he asked her. "Yeah" Melinda said as she grabbed her purse and things. "Ok" he said. "Call me if you find anything else out" she said. "Ok I will" he said. "Ok bye love you" she said as she walked to the door. "Bye love you too" he said as he was still reading the information on the computer. Aiden sat at the desk looking at the information he pulled up. Aiden wrote the address down to the old warehouse where the tracks are at where Sarah hurt herself. Aiden grabbed the paper and turned off everything in the shop. He locked up the store as he saw Jim get out of his truck. "Oh hey dad, you just missed mom" Aiden said. "Where did she go" Jim asked as he walked up to the shop. "Mom went to pick up Ashley from day care, she was running a fever" Aiden said as he locked up the shop. "Oh god. Ok well Where you off to" Jim asked. "Oh I'm going to the tracks to find more out about Sarah and what really happened there" Aiden said. "Ok come on I'll drive, no way in hell your going by yourself" Jim walked to his truck with his son.

Jim and Aiden are walking by the tracks behind the old warehouse where Olivia's accident took place. "You didn't have to come with me" Aiden said. "The hell I didn't I'm not letting you come out here by yourself got knows what could happen" Jim said. Aiden and Jim both walked over by the tracks, Aiden's foot got caught in between the tracks "Oh great" Aiden said and struggled to get his foot out "You ok" Jim asked. "Yeah just got my foot caught" Aiden said "I'll get it out in a minute" he said as he continued to struggle with it. A train was coming down the tracks "Oh jeez" Aiden said as he tried to force his foot out. "Dad I need help" he said in a panicked voice. Jim was trying to help him pull his foot out. The train was coming closer and closer to them. "damn it" Jim said as he was trying to force Aiden's foot out. Aiden tried to force his foot out of the tracks. Aiden continued to try to pull it out "Oh god. Dad hurry" he said in a panicked voice. The train's whistle started to blow and was just about 12 feet away from them "DAD" Aiden screamed as they both struggled to get his foot out. "Aiden, calm down" Jim said as he looked at the train coming towards them "This is going to hurt a little" Jim said. Jim knocked Aiden down to the ground forcing his foot out. The train drove right past them with no one getting hurt. "Hey bud you ok" Jim asked him. Aiden didn't respond, Jim looked over at Aiden "Aiden come on wake up" Jim said as he gently kept hitting his face. Aiden's eyes opened, Jim looked relieved "You ok bud" Jim asked him. "Yeah. Well no my foot hurts like hell" he said to his dad. "Come on" Jim helped him up and helped him walk over to the truck. Sarah appeared in the back seat of the car "Now you know how I felt when that happened to me" she said. Aiden turned around "What the hell is your problem. I could of got hurt" he said. Jim stared at him. "Oh you didn't just calm down" Sarah said "act like a man" she added. "What? My life flashed before my eyes and you say that" Aiden said. "OH YEAH, WELL THAT IS NOT EVEN REALLY WHAT HAPPENEND. I JUST DID THAT TO SCARE THE HELL OUT OF YOU" she said. "What are you some psychotic freak" Aiden said. Sarah looked offended and disappeared. "Don't even ask" Aiden said. "Do you want me to drop you off at home or take you back to the hospital to get your truck" Jim asked him as he was driving. "The hospital is fine" Aiden said. "Are you sure you can work the pedals with that foot in pain" Jim asked him. "Yeah I'll be fine" he said. "So what are you going to do about this ghost" Jim asked him. "Seriously? I don't know. The ghost is the least of my worries though" Aiden said. "What's wrong? I can tell something is bothering you" Jim said. "Well the book "changed" again. Alex's name is not in there and now your name is" Aiden said worriedly. "Oh" Jim said. "Dad, I'm really worried about this, something bad is going to happen and I don't know if I can stop it" he said. "Aiden, you can't think like that, you need to think positive about this" Jim said. "Positive? How can I think that. Every time I try something bad happens. It's like none of us can live our lives being happy" he said "and you know I almost told Megan we could try for a baby but I stopped because what if some way this kid has my gift and more. I mean yes, I do want kids but that part scares the hell out of me and I know it did you and mom" he said. "Ok yes It did scare us, your mom particularly" Jim said. "See what I mean" he said. "And look how good you were brought up. You'll do fine" Jim said. Jim dropped Aiden off at the hospital parking lot where his car was "Be careful and don't you dare go back to those tracks" Jim said. "Ok dad I won't" Aiden said and got out of the truck "I'll talk to you later" Aiden said. "Ok" Jim said. Aiden shut the door and walked to his truck.

Andrea was standing at Steve's car waiting for him, Steve came walking out of the school and to his car "Hey, how were your classes" Steve asked her. "Boring as usual" she responded. Steve kissed her. "Lets go back to my house, nobody is home now" she told him. "Ok" he said and smiled at her. They went home. "Can I get you anything" Andrea asked him hectically. Steve was sitting on the couch. "No, I'm fine" he said. Andrea paced across the room "Andrea come here" he said. Andrea said on the couch biting her nails. "What's wrong, you can tell me anything" he said. Andrea chuckled nervously "Not this" she said. "Not what" he asked her. Andrea stood up "I have to tell you something, it sort of has to do why I always run off without an explanation" Andrea said. "Ok" Steve said. "Oh god I can't believe I am telling you this. I can...I can see ghosts. I communicate with the dead, I help earthbound spirits cross over into the light. That explains why I run off or I am talking to a stranger or why you hear me talking to myself sometimes" Andrea told him. Steve was speechless for a minute "Wow, that is so cool" he said. "Look if you want to break up that's fine I underst..." Andrea didn't catch what he said "That's what" she asked. "I said that's cool" he said again. Andrea looked shock "Please don't tell me your just playing with me" she said. "I'm not. I mean it I think its cool" Steve said. Andrea sat back on the couch with him "You really believe I can do this" she asked him. "Yes, I do. You know why I believe you" he asked her. "Why" she asked. Steve took her hand "Andrea, I have these strong feelings for you. You are all I think of 24/7. I'm in love with you. I love you" he said. "I feel the same way. I love you too" she said. They both kissed and began to make out. Andrea started to pull off his shirt, Steve pulled away "Wait. Lets wait until we both are ready. I want our first time to be special. I don't want you to think you have to sleep with me because I believe your secret. I'll wait for you because your worth it" he said. "Ok" Andrea said and kissed him. Jim walked in the door from dropping off Aiden "Oh hey dad" Andrea said. "What's up Dr. J" Steve said. "Hey guys. What's going on" he asked them both suspiciously. "Nothing we were just talking" Andrea said. "Andrea, kitchen now" Jim said and walked in the kitchen. "I'll be right back" Andrea told Steve and kissed him. Andrea went into the kitchen "Ok before you yell, I know I'm sorry I broke the no boys in the house rule when no one is home but dad I told him about my gift and he believes me" Andrea said to her dad. "What" Jim said shockingly. "Dad, he believes me. My gift" she said. "Ok than I guess I have no reason to be mean to him. But what a minute. I just don't want you jumping into bed with him, please wait till you at least 30" Jim said to her. Andrea laughed. "Don't worry I'm not ready for that yet and neither is he" Andrea said. Jim sighed in relief and hugged her and kissed her on the head.

Aiden walked in the house limping from the pain in his foot, Megan and Taylor were sitting at the table, Taylor looked like she was crying "Tay what's wrong" Aiden asked her as he limped and sat down with them at the table. Taylor didn't say anything "It's Jake" Megan said "He acted like a total jackass when she told him about the baby" Megan said. "Your kidding right" Aiden said. "Nope" Megan said. "I'll talk to him about this later when I go into work tomorrow morning. He shouldn't have acted like that" Aiden said he looked a little pissed off now. "Megan looked at Aiden "What happened to you? Why were you limping" she asked him. "Oh I had a um...little situation at the tracks" Aiden said. "Excuse me? The tracks. You went there by yourself" she said. "No, dad went with me" Aiden said. "Oh ok" Megan said. Aiden looked at Taylor "Tay if he doesn't come around, we will help with this baby" Aiden said. "Thank you" Taylor said and hugged him. "I have dibs on god-father" Aiden said as he got up out of the chair. Taylor laughed. Megan got up and hugged him "I'm going to go upstairs and rest" Aiden said. "Ok" Megan said and kissed him. He kissed her back than went upstairs. Aiden laid on the bed thinking for a few minutes. Aiden got up off the bed and looked around the room "Sarah. Show yourself. I'm sorry I called you a psychotic freak" Aiden said. Sarah appeared in the room sitting in the chair. "It's fine" she said. "Tell me what really happened" Aiden said. "I can show you better than I can tell you" Sarah said. VISION: It's night, 3 students; a guy and two girls are walking outside of a party at the abandon warehouse. Olivia was standing behind Sarah and Chad listening to the argue "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU KISS THAT GIRL" Sarah yelled at Chad. "I DIDN'T KISS HER, SHE KISSED ME" he said. "THAN WHY THE HELL WERE YOUR HANDS ALL OVER HER" she asked. "You know what you guys I'm leaving" Olivia said. Olivia walked away. Chad threw his beer bottle not watching wear he threw it and smacked Olivia in the head, Olivia flew forward smacking her head on the tracks. Olivia laid there unconscious. "GREAT! NOW SEE WHAT YOUR DRUNK ASS DID NOW" Sarah said and rushed over to Olivia. "Olivia wake up" Sarah said and turned her body around and seen the blood "OH GOD CHAD CALL 911 NOW" Sarah yelled. Chad walked over and looked "Oh nuts" Chad said and got his phone out of his pocket and called 911. The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and rushed Olivia to the hospital. Sarah and Chad stayed behind as the police questioned him "What happened" the police officer asked them Sarah was going to start talking but Chad started talking "She was leaving and she lost her footing and tripped" Chad said. "Is that right " the police officer asked her. Sarah stared at Chad with a mean look on her face "Yeah thats right" she said. "Thanks that all we need to know" The police officer walked away. THE VISION ENDED. Aiden was standing back in his room looking at Sarah. "That still doesn't tell me how you died" Aiden said. Sarah walked over and sat on the bed "Once I found out Olivia fell into a coma, I was so filled with guilt for lying and I couldn't stand to think of my best friend dying because I lied to stick up for my lying boyfriend. So I overdosed. I didn't have a reason to live if she was in a coma. And I don't regret doing what I did since she is alive now. I ended my life for other reasons too, I just hated being pushed around by Chad and I wasn't doing really good in school and I was just tired of it" she said to Aiden. "Oh god" Aiden sat down on the bed next to her. "So why are you sticking around than" he asked her. "Because my jackass of a boyfriend is blaming Olivia for what I did. He told her that I killed myself because of what happened to her and I've tried to tell her but she doesn't want anything to do with me" Sarah said "I'm afraid she is going to do something stupid. Just please check on her for me" Sarah said. "What's her number" Aiden asked her. Sarah gave him the number. Aiden walked over to the table next to the bed and got his phone and called her. It rang a few times, Olivia answered "Hello"? Olivia said. "Olivia, this is Aiden. Can we meet at the coffee house in the square. I would like to talk to you about something" Aiden said. "About what" Olivia asked. "Can you please just meet me there. I'll explain everything when I get there" Aiden said. "Fine. I'll be there in 20 minutes" Olivia said.

Aiden closed his cell phone and grabbed his jacket. Aiden walked downstairs, Megan was walking upstairs "Where you going I was just coming up to lay with you" she said. "I am going to meet Olivia. I need to get this ghost to cross over" Aiden said. "Oh" Megan looked down. Aiden kissed her "But I'll be back soon and we'll go out for dinner to that new mexican place outside of town that you've been dying to go to" Aiden said and kissed her. She kissed him. "Ok" she said. Megan went upstairs as Aiden left the house. Aiden pulled up to the coffee house 10 minutes later, Olivia was already waiting for Aiden outside of the coffee house. Aiden got out of the car "So what do you want to talk to me about" she said as she walked up to his car. "We need to talk about Sarah" Aiden said. "Oh god not again" Olivia said and started to walk away. Sarah appeared next to Aiden "She wants you to know its not your fault for what she did. She had many problems she just couldn't handle" Aiden said. Olivia turned around "She killed herself because of me, because I fell into a coma" Olivia started to shout at Aiden. "STOP IT. I DID NOT KILL MYSELF BECAUSE OF YOU FALLING INTO A COMA. I JUST COULDN'T HANDLE ALL THE PRESSURE IN MY LIFE. CHAD WAS BEING ABUSIVE TO ME SOMETIMES. I THOUGHT I WAS PREGNANT THE NIGHT WE ALL HUNG OUT. I WAS FAILING SCHOOL" Sarah yelled at Olivia. Sarah walked up to Olivia "It is not your fault because of what I did" Sarah said. Olivia had tears falling down her face "Why didn't you tell me any of this, I was your best friend. I would of helped you through this" Olivia cried. "I didn't want to burden you with my problems" Sarah said. "It wouldn't have a burden" Olivia said. "I know that now but I'm in a better place" Sarah said. Sarah stared at the light "What's that light" Sarah asked. Aiden walked up to her "It's for you" Aiden said. "What am I going to do without you" Olivia said "You were my best friend" she said. "You just might have new friends now" Sarah said staring at Aiden. "Wait what about Chad" Aiden asked. "Oh I scared the hell out of him as a ghost and he turned himself in" Sarah said as she and Olivia laughed. "I wish you didn't have to go" Olivia said. "You'll see me again, when it's your time and that better not be for a long time" Sarah told Olivia. Sarah walked towards, Olivia turned around "Bye" Olivia said with tears in her eyes. "Take care of my best friend, make sure she knows the goods and the bad's of this gift" Sarah said looking at Aiden. "I will" Aiden said. "Bye" Sarah said and walked into the light. Aiden watched as the light closed up. Olivia hugged Aiden "Thank you" she said. "Your welcome" Aiden said. "So what's the next lesson in this" Olivia asked as she wiped her tears away. "I think you've had enough for one day. Lets just take this one day at a time. And to tell you the truth sometimes this gift is not easy to have sometimes your going to hate it" Aiden said. Olivia laughed. "If you have any questions I want you to call me ok" Aiden told her. "Ok" Olivia said "Thanks for what you did" she said. "It's part of the job" Aiden said. "Well I'll see you later" Olivia said and walked away. "See you later" Aiden said and walked to his truck and got back in and drove off home.

Melinda brought a half asleep Ashley in the house, Jim jumped up from the couch "I've been trying to call you what happened to her" Jim asked as he took Ashley. Ashley woke up and rested her head on her dad's shoulder. "Sorry my phone died and she's coming down with the chicken pox" Melinda said. "How was your day" Melinda asked. "You want the cliff notes version or the long story" Jim asked. "Cliff notes please" Melinda said and kissed Jim. "Well after you left I cleaned up the house. Went to the shop later and you just left and Aiden was closing up and I went with him to the tracks and he got his foot caught in the tracks and almost got hit but we got his foot out in time" Jim said. Melinda's mouth dropped "Oh god is he ok" Melinda asked. "Yes than I came home Andrea was here with Steve and she told him about her gift and he surprisingly accepted it" Jim said. "Your kidding" Melinda said. "No, so I pulled her into the kitchen and she said they are going to wait until they are both ready to do it because they aren't yet and that made my day" Jim said and kissed her "I'm going to give her a bath than put her down for a nap" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said and kissed him again. Jim took Ashley upstairs.

**End of Episode**

Aiden walked in the house "Babe I'm home" Aiden said as he walked upstairs. Megan was getting dressed to go out for dinner. Aiden walked in the room "Did you cross the ghost over" Megan asked him. "Yeah" Aiden said and went to his closet and started to change his clothes. Megan walked over and kissed him. Aiden kissed her back "What are you doing we have to get ready to go for dinner" Aiden said. Megan looked at him "It'll still be there by the time we're done" Megan said and laughed as she pushed him on the bed with her and kissed her.


End file.
